Grand Line
by Dj MafiaGam17
Summary: En Búsqueda del One Piece, exactamente la misma historia narrada desde otro punto de vista y yo como personaje principal, recolectaré nakamas junto a mi hermano por todo el mundo y seré rey de los piratas. Habrán personajes, islas y "akuma no mi" inventadas por mi…
1. Prologo

**Grand Line**

**Prologo:** Riqueza, fama, poder, el hombre que había conseguido todo en este mundo, el rey de los piratas "Gol·D·Roger".

Las últimas palabras que dijo antes de morir enviaron a mucha gente a los mares.

-¿Mis riquezas y tesoros?

-Si los desean se los daré.

-¡Encuéntrenlos! ¡Lo escondí todo en ese lugar!

Entonces mi hermano y yo decidimos aventurarnos al "Grand Line" en busca del One Piece, el tesoro que haría nuestros sueños realidad.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Grand Line**

Capitulo 1: El secreto de las Islas Gecko

-¡Corre! ¡Hermano! gritaba mientras éramos perseguidos por el Sr. Gruwish por haber robado unas manzanas de su puesto de frutas, era medio día y nos encontramos en el East blue en las "Islas Gecko" tienen una pendiente formada por dos colinas, un bosque y una pequeña cordillera montañosa, específicamente en un pueblo llamado "Maio", todo es muy grande por aquí mi nombre es Daisuke Newgate, tengo 17 años me gusta hacer travesuras junto a mi hermano gemelo Nakato, en esta islas somos considerados ladrones por robarnos siempre ropa y comida de las tiendas, tampoco es que seamos aceptados por los demás, solo por llevar el apellido "Newgate" nos discriminan. Fuimos abandonados en esta isla cuando éramos bebes y nunca conocí a mi padre ¿Qué habrá hecho el que por su culpa nos odian? En estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba solo quería correr con la bolsa de frutas que tenía en mis manos.

**## Daisuke ##**

-¡Daisuke!, por aquí— Señaló Nakato un camino para desviarnos y que Gruwish no nos alcancé, fue imposible el distraído de mi hermano nos guío hasta un acantilado prácticamente un callejón sin salida tanto el frutero como nosotros estábamos cansados de tanto correr, miré hacia abajo y habían un montón de rocas puntiagudas pensé en dos posibles opciones, 1-Moríamos al caer o 2- Nos encarcelaban.

-¡OHH! Tenemos un genio de la navegación en la familia, deberías ser guía turístico—Fue un pequeño sarcasmo, pero en ese momento lo que provocaba era tirarlo al agua.

-¡Deja de quejarte y haz algo! — Ah que bien, ahora quiere que yo haga algo, bueno no puedo estar regañándolo toda la vida en este momento teníamos que hacer algo.

-¡Saltemos! ¡Ahora!—Grité mientras saltaba hacia el mar, ¿Enserio? Preguntó Nakato mientras saltaba sin ninguna otra opción.

Que bueno que aprendimos a nadar a los 9 años por que sino ahorita estuviéramos ahogándonos, recogimos todas las manzanas que pudimos y tratamos de nadar hacia la orilla mientras el dueño de las frutas nos gritaba, pero teníamos muchas manzanas y la corriente del mar era increíblemente fuerte al parecer teníamos cerca un remolino, mi hermano si estaba un poco mas cerca de la orilla pero yo, yo ya no podía nadar me estaba ahogando y tenía mucha hambre, pero si soltaba las manzanas tendríamos muy pocas para comer de pronto un hombre me dio la mano, al momento no lo pude ver bien por el sol así que sin pensarlo 2 veces agarre su mano y me subí a su bote, se me cayeron unas cuantas manzanas.

-¿Oye estas bien? —Me preguntó la persona que me salvó, escupí un poco de agua por la boca, cuando voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo detrás de él se encontraba un gran barco, me asuste un poco por haber visto que tenía una bandera pirata, pero al verle su cara me di cuenta que no tenía malas intenciones, solo reía al escuchar mi estomago rugir, miré la orilla de la costa y estaba Nakato mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Tienes hambre? Se nota que no has comido bien—Sonrió otra vez y silbó todo estaba en silencio y la tripulación se asomo por la borda, al todos estar prestándole atención gritó en voz alta ¡FIESTA PARA TODOS!, me subieron al barco y les pedí que dejaran subir a mi hermano también.

Nos dieron carne a montón y vino, por supuesto ellos también comieron, todos bebían y comían como locos, por un momento pensé en lo divertido que sería ser pirata deje de comer por un momento.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? —No se supone que todos los piratas son malos, odian a la gente y harían lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieren, hubo un silencio total en el barco, el capitán quedo serio ahora si me metí en un grave problema estaba totalmente nervioso todas las miradas se dirigían a mi y Nakato aun seguía comiendo como un cerdo sin saber lo que ocurría.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Estaba completamente asustado, su mirada cambió repentinamente, mi hermano se alteró un poco y se bajó del barril del barco.

-Mi nombre es….Daisuke Newgate, ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué me salvaste? — Nooo! ¡Que hice! Acabo de actuar de manera dominante en una conversación y con un pirata, con solo 17 años y ya voy a morir, que triste.

Hubo tensión en el barco, todos nos miraban y empezaron a acercarse hasta rodearnos, el capitán había soltado una pequeña carcajada y todos comenzaron a reír *Hahahahahahaha* mi hermano se altero un poco.

-Que les pasa, ¿por que se ríen de noso…? El capitán interrumpe a Nakato de manera relajada.

-¿Newgate?, así que ustedes son los hijos del viejo!

-¡Conoces a nuestro padre!—Exclamó Nakato, yo aún seguía en shock.

-Así es, es uno de los piratas más importantes de la nueva era, es reconocido en todo el mundo como "Barbablanca" —Se levantó de un barril, saltó y cayó justo al lado del timón.

-Me gustaría hablar por más tiempo pero tengo que marcharme.

-¿Hacia adonde vas? —Me armé de valor para volver hablarle, solo sonrió y miró al océano.

-Me dirijo al nuevo mundo, tu padre también esta allí pero en estos momentos me quedare en esta isla, recogeré a un nakama en la "Villa Syrup" debe estar visitando a su hijo nos veremos algún día los espero después del "Red Line" hijos del nuevo mundo.

Nos dejaron en la orilla, no tenía palabras solo sonreímos y saludamos. Descubrimos que nuestro padre era un pirata y no solo eso, sino que me salvó la vida no le pregunte su nombre soy un poco descuidado, pero jamás olvidaré su bandera pirata y sus tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo.

**…**

Caminamos un poco por la playa y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos en la parte subterránea de la isla, mire a mi hermano con rapidez.

-¿Nakato, aquí no es donde los ciudadanos tenían miedo y se advertían entre ellos de no entrar? — Pregunté un poco asustado por que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

-No estoy seguro, pero es mejor entrar y pasar la noche en la cueva, los depredadores cazan a esta hora.

Entramos a la cueva, había una gran luz y mientras más nos acercábamos sonidos extraños pasaban por mi cabeza a mi hermano se le cayó la linterna y el resto de las manzanas por un enorme agujero, casi se cae el también si no fuera por que le agarre la camisa justo a tiempo.

-Ten mas cuidado, casi te matas aquí adentro—Era divertido saber que tenía a alguien que pasaba por lo mismo que yo y me entendía a la perfección, lo subí, me dio las gracias y su estomago empezó a rugir.

-¡Comimos hace poco y ya tienes hambre!

*Gruuuuu*

-Pues si, y tu estomago también esta sonando, ¿Qué habrá de comer en esta cueva? —Siguió caminando hacia la luz, no me quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Llegamos al final de la cueva y había lo que menos imaginamos un árbol gigante que sostenía la isla entera, con unas cosas muy extrañas guindando de él queríamos averiguar que era, subimos escalando el árbol por unos 20 min. Pero no llegamos ni a la mitad, Estábamos muy cansados y a la vez muy lejos del piso de repente todo comenzó a temblar.

-Cuidado Nakato, ¡Terremoto! Sostente fuerte al árbol—Traté de hacer lo mismo pero el temblor era muy fuerte y ambos caímos. Por suerte el suelo era como la gelatina así que ninguno de los dos se lastimó pero ambos quedamos inconscientes con respecto a la caída, al cabo de un rato despertamos.

-¡Me duele la cabeza! — exclamé mientras me la sobaba.

-¡Yo tengo hambre! — en una situación como esta, reímos por montón

Al momento cayeron 3 cosas desde la cima del árbol, golpeando nuestras cabezas eso logró aumentar más mi dolor.

¿Pe-Pero que rayos es esto? — Dije mientras agarraba uno de ellos, era redonda y un poco grande, de color negro con espirales de todos los colores y un tallo de color dorado.

-¡Debe ser una fruta!, buen provecho— y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la boca una fruta un poco mas grande que la mía, de color rojo con púas de color amarillo y un tallo verde manzana, acompañe a mi hermano con la cena, no sabíamos lo que era pero no sabía tan mal, comimos e inmediatamente terminamos acostados en el piso en un profundo sueño.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Grand Line**

Capitulo 2: ¿Akuma no Mi?

**## Daisuke ##**

Al despertarme me sentí un poco mareado, no sabía en que lugar estaba, la vista se me nublaba pero era menos densa y poco a poco comencé a recordar lo que había pasado e inmediatamente comencé a buscar a mi hermano…

-¡Nakatooo! ¡Donde estás! ¿Me oyes? —Lo busqué por todas partes, no encontré rastro de él, solo estábamos el árbol y yo, de seguro se escondió para jugarme una broma, así que me recosté en el árbol y esperar a que vuelva aun seguía un poco mareado y recordé ver una silueta de una persona antes de desmayarnos.

**## Nakato ##**

-¡Debo regresar! — Me encontraba en la parte subterránea de la cueva, no puedo creer la suerte que tuve después de resbalarme con las raíces del árbol, tenía la sensación que me tragaría, pero no fue así y mejor aún al encontrarme con un pez de "1 metro" veré como hago para salir de aquí mientras tanto comeré un poco, encendí una fogata y calenté el pescado.

Por lo general me gusta el pescado pero esta vez era diferente, el sabor era desagradable con solo olerlo se me quitaba el hambre y no se si es impresión mía o cada vez se hace mas grande, terminé de comer y traté de adentrarme entre las raíces para volver con Daisuke.

**## Daisuke ##**

-¡AHHH! ¡Me muero de hambre! — Mi estomago rugía como nunca y además Nakato está perdido otra vez, no iba a esperar que volviera decidí buscarlo pero antes tenía que alimentarme y esas frutas llenan bastante, ahora que lo recuerdo se cayeron tres del árbol de seguro Nakato se la comió y se escondió en alguna parte para no regañarlo, de igual manera tenía que comer ya que no me podía ir de esta cueva sin él.

Subí el árbol, está vez estaba seguro de que llegaría sin inconvenientes ya que tengo mas energía que antes pero no me tomó ni llegar a la mitad cuando una serpiente se me apareció, solo se me quedaba viendo.

-¿Que tanto me vez? — La serpiente habló, me asusté tanto que caí del árbol y la serpiente encima de mí.

-¡A-Aléjate! No te me acerques— Traté de escapar pero tenía una velocidad increíble.

-Me rindo, ¿Quien y que quieres?

-Pero de que hablas, Daisuke soy yo, ¿No me reconoces? Por cierto creciste bastante— ¿Esta serpiente será? No, no lo creo eso sería imposible.

**NOTA: Nakato cuando se refería a "creciste mucho" no solo por ser una serpiente sino también por ser mas alto que Daisuke a pesar de ser gemelos (Nakato: 1,85m- Daisuke: 1,81m).**

Hablamos un poco sobre lo que le había pasado, de ahora en adelante tendré a un hermano como serpiente, aun se estaba acostumbrando a su forma de arrastrarse, salimos de la cueva y ya era de día.

-Odio mi nueva apariencia aunque mis colmillos son geniales— Nakato comenzó a arrastrarse y marcar por la arena de la costa como un demente escribiendo en grande "HELP" nos reímos un poco y decidimos volver a Maio.

-¿Qué te parece si visitamos a Drilio Sempai?— Le pregunté para que no se sintiera triste, asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato fuimos a visitarlo, era el doctor del pueblo y el que nos cuidó desde la llegada a la isla supongo que sabrá que le pasó a Nakato.

-¡Ummm! Una serpiente que habla— El doctor le revisaba la garganta a mi hermano.

-Dr. Drilio, ¿Sabe lo que tiene? —Pregunté desesperado, en ese momento colocó una cara de horrorizado y cayó sentado al suelo.

-¡Ustedes!...Ustedes visitaron el centro de la isla no es así— Asentimos con la cabeza.

-¿Vieron el árbol? ¿La comieron?

-Se refiere a las extrañas frutas, pues si estaban deliciosas— Nakato siempre pensando en comer.

-Les contare la historia de las Akuma no Mi (Frutas del Diablo).

He oído que las Frutas del Diablo son encarnaciones de los demonios del mar. Si comes una obtendrás una habilidad especial con la cual puedes hacer lo que te plazca depende de su poder oculto, pero serás incapaz de nadar.

-La fruta del Diablo que se comió Nakato es una fruta tipo Zoan gana la habilidad de transformarse en un animal, También están 2 tipos mas de frutas, las Paramecia que es la mas común entre todas, ganan habilidades físicas, sobrenaturales o poderes y por ultimo de tipo Logia que adquieren la capacidad de transformarse en un elemento.

De pronto se escucharon unos cañones y el asistente de Drilio Sempai entra por la puerta del consultorio gritando: Ahí vienen…vienen a matarnos, una espada atraviesa el pecho del asistente.

-Piratas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Sempai se colocó en frente de para cubrirnos era un poco mas bajo que nosotros con el cabello amarillo oscuro y unos lentes redondos, en ese instante Nakato volvió a la "normalidad" solo se miraba sus extremidades extrañándolas.

Sempai derroto a los dos piratas con solo una patada mientras q se arreglaba los lentes y su pelo con las manos.

-¡Síganme! por aquí — Salimos por la puerta trasera de su casa y pudimos observar el barco en la orilla, no era de un gran tamaño pero era el mas grande que hemos visto.

Logró derrotar a la mayoría de los piratas en el pueblo vimos morir a muchas personas y a varios ancianos, era desastroso mi ideal sobre los piratas estaba cambiando a malas expectativas sobre ellos, seguía pensando que eran ruines y despiadados, mi hermano y yo distrajimos a varios con unos barriles para que no se acercaran mucho a nuestro pueblo, pero sempai decidió tomar otra vía de escape, Nakato seguía sorprendido por volver a su forma humana y yo xq se logró transformar.

La aldea se encontraba en llamas estábamos muy asustados, corríamos detrás del Sempai mientras que el se hacia paso entre la gente y golpeando piratas, nos sorprendimos de lo poderosos que era en ese momento se para el capitán frente a nosotros era gigante por lo menos de 4 metros.

-¡Corran! y escóndanse — estuvimos sorprendidos por lo valiente que era un simple doctor, se quitó su bata y pude ver un pequeño tatuaje de un cráneo en su hombro izquierdo pero no le presté atención, mi hermano me jaló del brazo y huimos apenas empezamos a correr llegó un pensamiento a mi mente con la voz de Drilio que decía "Escapen en el barco, yo detendré al capitán y a los demás, no permitiré que dañen la aldea aprovechen esta oportunidad"

Llegamos al barco y notamos que no se encontraba nadie, abordamos y escapamos como no los indicaron, Nakato estaba furioso por que se sentía como un cobarde al huir, necesitaba ayudar a quien nos crió en durante tanto tiempo.

El barco zarpó y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Nakato, a mi solo se me aguaron los ojos mientras veíamos como se incendiaba toda la aldea, en eso me llegó una imagen en la cabeza de Drilio pidiendo ayuda con el pecho lleno de sangre y uno de sus anteojo agrietado, me empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza y me enrollé en el piso como un caracol, al calmarme un poco Nakato me trajo un vaso con agua y vinieron varias preguntas a mi mente ¿Estarán bien todos? ¿Habrá muerto Drilio Sempai? ¿Acaso le leí la mente? ¿Ese será mi poder por comer la fruta del diablo?

En esa ocasión escuché por ultima vez su voz "No se preocupen por mi, diríjanse a "Krígeri" ahí se encuentra mi mejor amiga de la infancia Yesié-sama ella los ayudará".


	4. Capitulo 3

**Grand Line**

Capitulo 3: El odio por la marina

**## Nakato ##**

Ya había amanecido, aun seguíamos afectado por lo que ocurrió en nuestra aldea pero escuchar el sonido de las gaviotas en la mañana era relajante, mi hermano estaba entusiasmado, suele recuperarse rápido de las malas noticias aunque se le podía notar en su rostro por las noches que se entristece, yo he intentado volverme a transformar pero al parecer no puedo es algo muy extraño, deje de pensar en eso cuando Daisuke luchaba fuerte mente con una caña de pescar en la mano y ambos comenzamos a reír cuando pesco un atún de 7 cm.

*HAHAHAHA*

No nos quedo elección sino comernos eso, llevamos 3 días navegando con el mapa que nos dejó Sempai y aun no encontramos nada, a lo lejos pudimos ver una isla pequeña y extraña pero la niebla la rodeaba y no la detallamos bien y a un par de minutos vimos a distancia la isla que nos indicaba el mapa "Isla Krígeri".

**## Daisuke ##**

Que sorpresa tan grande me lleve, me sentía con orgullo por llegar a la isla y nos moríamos de hambre así que bajamos del barco y buscamos inmediatamente un lugar para comer cuando entramos a la caverna no había nadie salimos del lugar y de verdad no había nadie, ni señales de vida, ni nada por el estilo solo un letrero que decía "Bienvenido al Krígeri" población 9702 habitantes no está mal.

Mi hermano comenzó a gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo llamando a la gente para que saliera, pero nadie lo hacía, excepto por una sombra que vimos en un callejón, salí corriendo para alcanzarla y sin voltear atrás me di cuenta de que me encontraba perdido, seguí a la sombra y era una pequeña niña con un peluche descocido y medio roto…

-Hola niña ¿como estas? — Quería ser un poco amable con ella-Disculpa que te moleste pero ¿conoces la casa de Yesié-Sama?

La niña negó con la cabeza, y se alejo un poco más de mí, de pronto asintió y se acercó, era un poco bipolar, mientras me mostraba el camino a veces se enojaba, a veces se asustaba y de vez en cuando solo me sonreía.

**## Nakato ##**

-Que bien me dejaron solo en esta isla, después se queja de q yo soy el que se pierde—Criticaba en susurro a Daisuke, siempre hace lo que el cree conveniente, me doy cuenta de que esta isla esta desierta aunque al juzgar por las botellas en las mesas y por como huele la comida, acaban de terminar una fiesta.

En ese instante una música sonó y cambiaba según la dirección que tomaba si caminaba hacia el norte era una música diferente a las demás, logré ver dos sombras atrás de mi, a la hora de voltear sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cuello y comencé a ver todo oscuro.

**## Daisuke ##**

-¿Oye niña como te llamas? — Estaba todo muy callado y tenía que buscar un tema de conversación, me ignoró al comienzo pero después de un buen rato caminando juntos me respondió.

-Mi nombre es Satō Yuri.

-Yuri-chan que lindo nombre, mi nombre es Newgate Daisuike, encantado de conocerte— ¿Sabes por que no hay nadie en la isla?

-Si las hay pero estan todos escondidos en la parte este de la isla, ahí se encuntra una casa con el nombre de "Badrin Yesié" no conozco a esa persona, pero puedo guiarte hasta su casa—Me habló sonriéndome pero se le notaba en el rostro una tristeza muy grande.

Estábamos entrando al área este, cuando escuchamos unas voces, tome a Yuri de la mano y nos escondimos detrás del árbol más cercano.

Eran dos marines cargando una bolsa muy grande, intentamos escabullirnos por detrás del árbol y una persona le quita su peluche a la niña y comienza a llorar.

**Voz Extraña:**

-RARARARARA—Comenzó a reír sin detenerse.

-Suéltala, ¿por que le haces esto? —Me exalté, ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Acaso te burlas de mi? Soy el Oficial técnico de la marina "Extarino III", todos temen cuando escuchan mi nombre *RARARARARA*— No se veía como a un hombre a la cual temerle, pero su apariencia si era amenazadora, me doblaba el tamaño y era musculoso, pero lo que mas intimidaba era su cara, tenía forma de papa así que me empecé a burlar de él.

-Todas las personas de esta isla vendrán conmigo si no pagan la cuota diaria.

-Si ustedes son de la marina, deberían ayudar a las personas, no hacerles la vida imposible.

-Esto lo hacemos por no cumplir con las reglas que nos da nuestro superior, si tienes alguna queja, te llevaremos con él.

Me colocaron esposas alrededor de los brazos y me llevaron como a un prisionero junto con la niña. En tramos al barco y nos tiraron al suelo, *RARARARARA*-No cualquier persona se revela en contra de nosotros, si quieres ver a nuestro jefe debes pagar el precio primero.

Comenzaron a patearme fuertemente la cara, el cuerpo y todo lo que podía hacer es aguantar los golpes, no tenia la capacidad para acabar con mas de 10 marines y estando atado, cuando se aburrieron nos encerraron a Yuri-chan y a mi en la despensa del barco, me costaba mucho respirar.

**## Nakato ##**

Me estaba despertando y escuche unas voces, se me hizo familiar una de ellas, todo estaba oscuro aquí, busque la manera de salir, estaba en un saco, vi a mí alrededor y me encontraba en un barco lleno de marines así llegue a la conclusión que esas dos sombras podrían ser…Ladrones que me secuestraron y me vendieron a la marina, ahora todo calza en su lugar.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarme hice lo que pude por escabullirme del lugar me rodearon todos no sabia que hacer, en eso adopte la forma de un León y pude intimidar a varios marines.

**## Daisuke ##**

Me sentía un poco mejor bajo los cuidados de Yuri-chan, de pronto se escucharon unos rugidos que venían del barco, de pronto un León apareció y se coloco en frente de mi, corto las cuerdas.

-Sigueme hermano, salgamos de este barco.

Se podía ver el cuerpo de los marines en el piso con varios rasguños y sangre a su alrededor, en eso Nakato volvió a la normalidad y el Oficial al mando del barco Extarino III junto a cuatro marines que estaban con el en una de las habitaciones del barco salieron y nos rodearon.

- RARARARARA, tan solo intenten escapar, ya no hay tiempo miren— Señalo la Isla que vimos cubierta de niebla, se despejó, era un barco enorme azul con velas rayadas de colores amarillo con blanco y redondo con una cabeza de pez al frente.

Mire fijamente a Nakato, y solté una media sonrisa.

-Hermano, ya lo he decidido—Sorprendido me prestó atención.

-Aquí mismo y en este momento lo prometo, ¡SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Grand Line**

Capitulo 4: Batalla en el restaurante, el extraño tripulante Fletch.

Nos encontrábamos totalmente sorprendidos, nunca habíamos visto nada parecido aunque no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, El Oficial Técnico Extarino lll junto a 3 marines nos apuntaron con pistolas y espadas obligándonos a subir al barco, en eso llego un niño muy emotivo a saludar.

-Hola a todos buenos clientes, mi nombre es Nobu y les doy la bienvenida al restaurante flotante de altamar ubicado cerca de la región de Sambas "El Baratie".

-Extarino lll: ¡Silencio! —Empujando a Nobu con fuerza al piso— Ahora respóndeme niño, ¿Se encuentran marines adentro en el restaurante?

-Nakato: Oye tu inútil, déjalo en paz…

-¿Ehhh? A mi me hablas con respeto mocoso—Dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Nakato dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Oye oye tómalo con calma Extarino.

*El ambiente queda en tensión*

En ese instante todos los marines se arrodillaron frente a un hombre con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, cabello arreglado y al igual que sus cejas es de color rosado, además viste con un interesante traje púrpura. Me mira de una manera amenazante y se acerca a mí lentamente, mientras que un marine le decía a Yuri que se arrodillara.

-¡Oyee! Tu, ¿Por que no te arrodillas al igual que todos los demás?

-No tengo por que hacerlo…

Esas palabras le sacaron una mirada de rabia e inmediatamente agarro sus dos manos y agarrándome la cabeza con fuerza impactó mi nariz con su rodilla, caí al piso y empecé a sangrar.

-Extarino, buen trabajo al conseguirme a la niña, solo la necesito a ella, deshazte de los otros dos, quiero que los mates lentamente y que se retuerzan de dolor pidiendo ayuda, eso les enseñara a no meterse con la marina y mucho menos conmigo el "Teniente Fullbody".

Agarró a Yuri por una de las coletas y la arrastro por todo el piso llevándosela hasta el barco de la marina, Extarino lo sigue, pero antes de eso se voltea una vez mas y les lanza a sus hombres dos cuerdas.

-Extarino lll: Al parecer son usuarios, láncenlos al mar, se muy bien que ellos no podrán nadar.

En ese momento la puerta principal del Baratie se abre, y un hombre muy peculiar sale de ella, tiene la apariencia de un hombre de avanzada edad aunque aún conserva su pelo rubio, tiene un bigote largo en forma de trenza y una pata de palo debido en su pierna derecha.

*Silencio total*

Todas las personas presentes quedan sorprendidas, incluso mi hermano Nakato, al parecer lo había visto antes en alguna ocasión.

-Nobu: ¡ES ÉL! Vine a este restaurante solo para conocerlo, nunca creí tener la oportunidad de ver con mis propios ojos al legendario ex-pirata "Pierna Roja" Zeff.

-Quiero que te detengas, no dejare que te lleves a esa niña contigo—El dueño del Baratie Zeff da un salto quedando frente a Fullbody y con su pierna de palo lo patea en la cara, dejando libre a Yuri.

Por toda la conmoción me libero de las cuerdas y trato de pelear con un marine, aunque me encontraba en desventaja ya que estaba armado. Fullbody quien estaba peleando de manera justa con Zeff, saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pistola y le dispara, en ese momento Patty que es uno de los cocineros mas confiables en el restaurante se lanza sobre Zeff y ambos caen al suelo salvándose, la bala perdida del Teniente Fullbody se dirigía hacia Yuri.

-Zeff: ¡NOOO! ¡YURII! — Un sujeto que nos estuvo mirando desde la última mesa salio corriendo y con un brazo agarro a Yuri, mientras que la bala lo golpea en el hombro izquierdo, saca un arco y una flecha y se dirige hacia Fullbody.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hacerle daño a una mujer, y mucho menos a una niña…

-Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡Fletch-chan! —Yuri queda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que mi hermano sin poder hacer mucho le dio una mordida al tobillo de un marine ayudándome en la pelea que desgraciadamente iba perdiendo, un compañero de la marina patea a Nakato en el estomago y lo saca a volar varios metros.

-¡Hermanooo! —Grité de manera desesperada, mientras lo vi caer al agua recordando lo que había dicho Drilio Sempai no lo pensé dos veces y salte a salvarlo, por un momento sentí que me ahogaría pero no fue así, puedo nadar, no me estoy ahogando, a pesar de estar muy impresionado tenía que salvar a Nakato así que nade lo mas que pude y lo saque a la superficie.

*Nakato tose el agua*

-Hermano, co…como es que pudiste nadar si tú también comiste una Akuma no mi, o ¿acaso no fue así?


End file.
